Dangerous to Know
by dearstarlightlovemoonlight
Summary: songfic pairing: Seiya and Usagi :3


**Dangerous to Know**

AN: I felt bad about leaving my story. ;-; If you were reading it and liked it…calm down. I'm going to make a really good story over spring break. I just can't handle writing a story during school. So song fics and a few others will be my main focus on here for now.

Disclaimer: I **DO NOT** own Sailor Moon, credit goes to Naoko Takeuchi. I, also do not own 'Dangerous to Know'. Song credit goes to Hilary Duff.

* * *

**Some secrets need to be kept  
Some stories should never be told  
Some reasons shouldn't be understood  
They just might turn your blood cold**

Usagi sat at the booth of the infamous Crown Arcade. She twirled her spoon in the tea she ordered. It had been two years since the Starlights left. The girls were chatting up a storm. What they were talking about, Usagi had no idea. 

"And that's why Makoto is STILL single!" shouted Minako.

Usagi stared at the ring Mamoru had given her, before he left to America. She sat back and sighed. Ami turned her head away from the laughing girls and looked over at her future queen.

"Usagi? Are you alright?"

Usagi looked up and her stomach churned. The table was dead silent. The girls were looking at her waiting for a reply.

"Yes," she lied.

**Who needs all the answers?  
Who takes all the chances?  
Who said the truth's gonna save you?  
When the truth could be dangerous**

Three hours later, Usagi was sitting in her room. She was hugging her knees, tightly. She missed him so much. The way his jet-black hair would swish, every time he turned. How his indigo eyes would twinkle when he smiled. A tear rolled down her cheek. Mamoru had gone to America, again. This time Seiya wasn't there to help her. She cried harder. Why couldn't she tell the girls the truth? After all, that's what friends are for, right? But what if they judged her? What if they laughed at her and called her stupid? Usagi wiped the tears from her face and looked out her window. She stared the twinkling stars.

"Seiya, I need you," she whispered.

She changed into her silky pink pajamas. She lied down on her bed and stared at the wall. She turned and stared at the stars again. 

"Seiya…"

She drifted off to sleep.

**Like the way I feel  
It's all right to steal  
What I need from you  
Do what I have to do  
Say what I have to say  
Go where I have to go  
And that's dangerous  
Dangerous to know**

**I was a law onto myself  
When you found me out on my own  
Together nothing was sacred  
Together we were alone**

The next day, it was raining. The girls had planned an emergency meeting at the Crown. Usagi, held her umbrella, with the weakest of attempts. Her arm shook slightly. She walked at a very slow pace. She stared at her feet. What was she to do with herself? 

"Odango?"

Usagi's eyes widened. Her eyes began to water. She looked up, and sure enough, standing there was her prince. He was soaking wet. His indigo eyes twinkled at the sight of her. Usagi dropped her umbrella, threw her arms around him, and hugged him tightly. She began to cry. He held her and kissed her head. 

"Don't cry, Odango. I hate seeing you cry."

That only made her cry harder. 

"I missed you, Seiya."

He held her tightly.

"Promise me, you won't ever leave me again."

He hesitated to answer. His eyes shifted to the ring on her finger. She noticed him, staring at her ring.

"PROMISE!"

"I…I promise," he smiled.

Usagi hugged him tightly. 

"USAGI!"

She didn't let go. She didn't open her eyes. She knew this wasn't a dream. It couldn't be. Seiya let go of their embrace. Usagi frowned and turned around. 

"Usagi! What do you think you're doing?" Haruka shouted.

Usagi rolled her eyes and turned back to Seiya, but he was already gone. Usagi became sad, again. Maybe it was a dream. Haruka sighed. 

"What about Mamoru?"

She turned to face the manly looking woman.

"What about him?"

"What's going to happen to him? To Chibi-Usa?"

A sharp pain went through Usagi's heart. Chibi-Usa wouldn't exist. She picked up her umbrella and ran towards the Crown. The girls were already picking up after themselves. Usagi walked in and towards the usual booth.

"Where were you Usagi?"

"I ran into Seiya and…lost track of time."

Rei chuckled sarcastically, "So what's more important? The life of innocent people or Seiya?"

The girls walked out, leaving Usagi alone. She sighed. She sat down and ordered a strawberry milkshake. She sipped at it slowly. When she finally finished, she headed home. 

**Who needs all the answers?  
Who takes all the chances?  
Who said the truth's gonna save you?  
When the truth could be dangerous**

**Like the way I feel  
It's all right to steal  
What I need from you  
Do what I have to do  
Say what I have to say  
Go where I have to go  
And that's dangerous  
Dangerous to know**

**Ignorance is bliss  
You're safe when you resist  
There's no safety in a kiss like this  
It's dangerous  
So kiss me  
Kiss me**

There was nobody home when she arrived. She walked to the kitchen. There was a note on the refrigerator. 

_'Usagi,_

_Went to the movies. Hope you don't mind that you didn't go. We couldn't reach you. There's some left over chicken in the fridge. See you later. – Mom'_

Usagi opened the fridge and grabbed a piece of the chicken. It was still warm. She put it in her mouth. She grabbed a gallon of water, opened a cabinet, gabbed a glass cup, and poured water into it. She put the gallon back into the fridge. She put the glass to her lips and drank a little bit. She set the glass down and walked to the stairs. She slowly climbed up the stairs and walked into her bedroom. She gasped. Laying on her bed, was Seiya. He was sleeping. She giggled lowly. _Maybe mom let him in, _she thought. She sat down beside the bed and watched him sleep. She smiled and leaned over towards him. She kissed him very lightly on the lips. His eyes quickly opened.

"You weren't really sleeping were you?"

He chuckled, "No."

"How long have you been waiting?"

"A few hours."

Usagi smiled and kissed his lips lightly again. He pulled away.

"What's wrong?"

"This isn't right, Odango. Especially with Mamoru-san."

She frowned at looked at her ring, "Just kiss me, Seiya."

"But what about-"

She cut him off, kissing him. His eyes widened. She put her hands on his cheeks and pulled him closer. He kissed back, deepening the kiss. She blushed a bit. For two whole minutes, it seemed like time stopped. He parted away. 

"What about Mamoru?"

Usagi took of her ring and threw it out the window, "Forget about him, Seiya," she kissed him. "I love you, Sei-chan."

He smiled, "I love you too, Odango."

They kissed until her door swung open.

**Like the way I feel  
It's all right to steal  
What I need from  
Do what I have to do  
Say what I have to say  
Go where I have to go  
And that's dangerous  
Dangerous  
Like the way I feel  
It's all right to steal  
What I need from  
Do what I have to do  
Say what I have to say  
Go where I have to go  
And that's dangerous  
Dangerous to know**

**Some secrets need to be kept**

"USAKO?"

* * *

AN: Hope you liked it :) allaalal review my lovies. x3 :D I accept rude comments, too. :D


End file.
